fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Geraakt door Bliksem: Het bedrog (7)
center|link=Geraakt door Bliksem: Overzicht|Overzicht thumb|left "Nu ga ik rijden en jij gaat rusten" zei Tamyra uitdrukkelijk en zette Zeneth neer op de bijrijdersstoel. Zeneth voelde dat er wat in zijn broekzak begon te trillen. Hij pakte zijn mobiel en las het bericht wat net was aangekomen. "Explosieven staan klaar. Geef maar een seintje" las Zeneth het bericht hardop voor. Tamyra zat achter het stuur en startte de motor. "Dan zullen we van deze gelegenheid maar gebruik maken, of niet?" zei Tamyra en wachtte even tot Zeneth een antwoord had terug gestuurd. Kort daarna hoorden ze een harde explosie achter zich. Dalon schrok wakker van de klap en leek weer helder na te kunnen denken. Tamyra gaf gas en reed met veel vaart uit de container de kade op. De grote explosie had voor veel rook en vernietiging gezorgd. Achter hen lagen alle opgestapelde containers op een hoop zodat de weg was versperd. Tamyra reed via de haven een dorpje in. Ze maakte een omweg door de wijk voordat ze de grote weg weer opging. Zeneth's mobiel viel op de grond. Tamyra keek even opzij en zag dat Zeneth in slaap was gevallen. "Wat was dat net?" vroeg Dalon die zijn jak onhandig uittrok. "Stil, Dalon" zei Tamyra fluisterend. "Of jullie net stil waren" zei Dalon geïrriteerd en zocht naar zijn mobiel ergens in zijn zakken. Hij haalde het uit zijn jaszak. Het water droop ervan af. Dalon probeerde hem nog aan te zetten, maar het beeldscherm bleef zwart. Tamyra keek zuchtend in haar achteruitkijkspiegel. Hopeloos, dacht ze. Ze reed de snelweg op en merkte na een kwartier dat er file stond. De bestuurder in de auto naast Tamyra toeterde, waardoor Zeneth verschrikt wakker werd. Hij keek naar zijn hand en zag zijn mobiel niet. Hij keek daarna vragend naar Tamyra. "Op de grond" zei ze met een glimlach en pakte hem. "Vanwaar die file?" vroeg Zeneth en nam een comfortabelere houding aan. Hij zette daarna de verwarming nog wat hoger. "Het kan een ongeluk zijn geweest, maar ik denk dat het met onze overval te maken heeft" antwoordde Tamyra. "En wat gaan we nu doen dan? We kunnen geen kant op" zei Dalon sikkeneurig. "We gaan helemaal niks doen" antwoordde Zeneth op uitgeruste toon. Tamyra sloot daarna weer langzaam aan met de auto. Na tien minuten zagen ze de wegversperring. Politieauto's stonden op de vluchtstrook en ook hadden ze twee rijbanen bezet. De zwaailichten bezorgde Zeneth alleen maar hoofdpijn. Politieagenten waren de papieren van de automobilisten aan het nakijken. "Vast voor ons" glimlachte Zeneth. Tamyra naderde de politieauto's. Een politieagent kwam aanlopen en gebaarde om het raam van de auto naar beneden te doen. "Dalon, mond dicht" zei Zeneth uitdrukkelijk. "Goede nacht. Wij controleren auto's in verband met een misdrijf. Mag ik uw papieren zien en kan u zich identificeren?" vroeg de politie agent op een vriendelijke toon. thumb|leftZeneth kroop ineen omdat een kille lucht via het open raam naar binnen waaide. Tamyra gaf de agent wat hij nodig had. "Mag ik van de heren ook een geldig legitimatie bewijs?" vroeg de agent verder en bekeek de papieren. Zeneth opende de rits van de rugzak, die tussen zijn benen stond, met zijn goede hand. Hij haalde er twee pasjes uit en gaf die aan Tamyra, die ze weer aan de agent gaf. "Oké, dank je. Ik ben zo terug" zei de agent en liep naar een politieauto. "Was dat mijn pasje?" vroeg Dalon die zijn lege portemonnee bekeek. "Jep" antwoordde Zeneth kort. Tamyra deed het raam weer naar boven. Dalon vroeg zich af wanneer Zeneth zijn pasje te pakken had gekregen. De politieagent overlegde even met een andere agent en liep daarna terug naar de auto van het stel dieven. Tamyra opende weer het raam. "Zo te zien is alles goed" zei de agent en gaf de pasjes terug. "Om wat voor misdrijf ging het trouwens dat auto's gecontroleerd moeten worden?" vroeg Zeneth aan de agent. "Daar kan ik helaas niks over loslaten. Maar je jullie hoeven je geen zorgen te maken in ieder geval" glimlachte de agent en gaf een knipoog naar Zeneth. "Fijne avond nog" zei de agent en stapte van de auto vandaan en liep naar de volgende. Tamyra reed door. "Hoe hebt je het geflikt, Zeneth? Valse paspoorten?" vroeg Dalon argwanend. Zeneth glimlachte. "Hij staat aan onze kant" antwoordde Zeneth. "Ik moet eens gaan tanken, ben ik bang. De meter staat bijna op rood" zei Tamyra en keek alvast of er een tankstation in de buurt stond. "Prima, het is toch nog een heel stuk rijden naar het hoofdgebouw" zei Zeneth en sloot zijn ogen weer. "Geef je een seintje als we er zijn?" vroeg hij met gesloten ogen. "Zal ik doen" antwoordde Tamyra. Dalon nam het voorbeeld aan van Zeneth en ging ook nog wat slapen. Tamyra minderde vaart toen ze de uitweg naar het tankstation in wilde rijden. Ze stopte bij een pomp en maakte Zeneth zachtjes wakker. "Ik zal hem maar gewoon vol gooien" besloot Tamyra en drukte het knopje voor de benzine dop in. "Heb je geld?" vroeg Zeneth. "Ik heb mijn pinpas" antwoordde Tamyra. "Hier, gebruik dit maar" zei Zeneth en gaf haar enkele briefjes. "Die moest ik toch nog een keertje witwassen" voegde Zeneth er daarna aan toe. "Heb je nog iets anders nodig?" vroeg Tamyra die nog even wachtte met uitstappen. "Een grote sterke koffie. Als ze iets beters hebben dan dat, mag dat ook. En iets van een handboek of deken, als je die kan vinden" antwoordde Zeneth en gaf Tamyra nog twee briefjes. "Denk je dat hij ook wat wil?" vroeg Tamyra en wees naar de slapende Dalon. "Een Mars zal voldoen" zei Zeneth. Tamyra knikte en opende de deur. "Tot zo" zei ze en sloot de deur weer. Buiten begon ze te tanken en liep na enkele minuten naar de winkel om af te rekenen. Het licht in de auto was uitgegaan. center|link=Geraakt door Bliksem: Overzicht|Overzicht Categorie:Geraakt door Bliksem Categorie:Geraakt door Bliksem: hoofdstukken Categorie:Zefred